Naxi
Naxi (Na/ty and Ma/'xi') is the friendship/romantic pairing between Natalia Vidal and Maxi Ponte. At the start of the season, Naty and Maxi were enemies. Naty was part of the "cool crowd", so she didn't really interact with Maxi that much. But later on, Maxi noticed how Ludmila treats Naty. He felt sorry for her and tried to help her. The pair became closer and closer, until eventually they fell in love. However, Naty's refusal to admit what she feels, as well as other obstacles, keep getting in their way of their relationship. For the real life pairing of Facundo Gambandé and Alba Rico, see Falba. History At first, Maxi and Naty are part of different groups and seem to dislike each other. Their relationship starts when Naty stands up to Ludmila for the first time and later ends their "friendship". Naty is devastated, because Ludmila makes her life a living hell. The only person she can count on is Maxi. He does everything he can to make her feel better. Although Maxi is known for falling for many different girls, he really does fall in love with Naty and tries to tell her. But Naty returns to Ludmila, leaving Maxi heartbroken. However, they haven't forgotten each other. They keep thinking about each other and realize that they are in love. They then leave letters in each others lockers but Ludmilla sabotages them but they then find out and start dating. Other Names *'Maty' (Ma/xi and Na/'ty') *'Maxty' (Max/i and Na/'ty') *'Maxity' (Maxi and Na/'ty') *'Maxy'(Max/i and Nat/y'i)' *'Namaxi '(Na/ty and Maxi) *'Nataxi '(Nat/y and M/'axi') *'Nati '(Nat/y and Max/'i') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have curly and black hair. *Both can play the drums, piano and bass. *Both attend the same Studio. *Both have nicknames with four letters (Nati/Naty Natalia, Maxi - Maximiliano). *Both are a little awkward and shy. *Both laugh at each other when they are doing something awkward. *Both are contestants in the reality show "Talent 21". *Both have A as the second letter in their name. *Both are always called by their nicknames, not their full names. *Both were picked for Gregorio's special group. *Both have a younger sibling, Naty has a sister and Maxi has a brother. 'Differences' *Naty is Ludmila's best friend and Maxi is her enemy. *Naty is Spanish and Maxi is Argentinean. *Naty was in the "cool crowd" with Ludmila and Maxi is in the good crowd. *Francesca, Camila and Violetta are Maxi's best friends but they are Naty's frenemies. 'Facts' *At first, Naty and Maxi didn't feel anything for each other and they were enemies. *Maxi dislikes Ludmila, Naty's best friend. *Sometimes they fight, but it's always induced by Ludmila. *People who ship them are called "Naxistas". *Francesca ships them, and she was the one who advised Naty and Maxi to talk to each other about their feelings. *They held hands in episode 27 of season 2. *Naty told Maxi about Ludmila and Diego's plan. 'Trademarks' Song - The Naxi song is "Always Dancing", because Maxi and his friends worked with Naty and her friends to combine the songs "Destined To Shine" and "I Find It All Inside The Music" together to make that song. Episode - The Naxi episode is episode 59, where Maxi confessed to Naty that he is in love with her and that he wants to be with her. Color - The Naxi color is black, because they both have black hair. Place - The Naxi place is On Beat Studio, because they spend a lot of time together there. Gallery Category:Enemy Relationships Category:Character Friendships Category:Character Pairings